Squid Jiggin' Ground
Squid Jiggin' Ground is a song originally written by Arthur Scammell. The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Tom McGlynn perform it on Let's Eat!. Song Lyrics Oh... this is the place where the fishermen gather With oil-skins and boots and Cape Anns battened down All sizes of figures with squid lines and jiggers They congregate here on the squid-jiggin' ground. Some are workin' their jiggers while others are yarnin' There's some standin' up and there's more lyin' down While all kinds of fun, jokes and tricks are begun As they wait for the squid on the squid-jiggin' ground. There's men of all ages and boys in the bargain There's old Billy Cave and there's young Raymond Brown There's a red rantin' Tory out here in the dory A-runnin' down Squires on the squid-jiggin' ground. There's men from the Harbour and men from the Tickle In all kinds of motorboats... green, grey and brown Right yonder is Bobby and with him is Nobby He's chewin' hard tack on the squid-jiggin' ground. God bless my sou'wester, there's Skipper John Chaffey He's the best hand at squid-jiggin' here, I'll be bound Hello! What's the row? Why, he's jiggin' one now The very first squid on the squid-jiggin' ground. The man with the whiskers is old Jacob Steele He's gettin' well up but he's still pretty sound While Uncle Bob Hawkins wears six pairs of stockin's Whenever he's out on the squid-jiggin' ground. Holy smoke! What a scuffle! All hands are excited 'Tis a wonder to me that there's nobody drowned There's a bustle, confusion, a wonderful hustle They're all jiggin' squid on the squid-jiggin' ground. Says Bobby, "The squids are on top of the water, I just got me jigger 'bout one fathom down" When a squid in the boat squirted right down his throat And he's swearin' like mad on the squid-jiggin' ground. There's poor Uncle Bille, his whiskers are spattered With spots of the squid juice that's flyin' around; One poor little b'y got it right in the eye But they don't give a damn on the squid-jiggin' ground. Now if ever you feel inclined to go squiddin' Leave your white shirts and collars behind in the town And if you get cranky without yer silk hanky You'd better steer clear of the squid-jiggin' ground. Song Credits Trivia * In 1928 at the age of 15, Arthur Scammell wrote the lyrics for this song, which was sung to the tune of the traditional fiddle tune "Larry O'Gaff", for a high school project. * Tim Chaisson sing a cover version of this song on Duets. * The Duets version of the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on June 18th 2017. Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Let's Eat! songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Duet songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Geographic Songs Category:Canada Category:Canadian songs Category:Music Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Duets Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Arthur Scammell Songs Category:Series 10 Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:New Wiggles Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Re-make songs